A New Life
by TheHiddleScona
Summary: Liam Nelson moved into Sunset Valley when his parents divorced. He meets new friends almost instantly. Everything was fine until he forms a crush on the daughter of the most evil couple in Sunset Valley. How will this turn out? (Mortimer Goth, Bella Bachelor, and Malcolm Landgraab are teenagers in this story)
1. A New Town

"Son, I promise that you are going to love this new town!"

Liam sighed and stared out of the window as he and his father pulled out of the airport. They are both moving to Sunset Valley, aka one of the most beautiful towns that have ever been recognized. Arnold Nelson was pretty excited to move over to a new town. The thought of staring a new life and new start would seem like the best thing that could happen to him.

His son, Liam Nelson, on the other hand, wasn't too fond of the idea. His parents recently divorced and his Dad did some research immediately and found Sunset Valley. Liam heard that there were a lot of townspeople with different backgrounds and that they were all unique in every way. Liam thought that he was pretty normal and was least likely to be as weird as the townspeople.

Back at home, Liam was pretty popular and he made some friends easily. Now moving into a new town and definitely not in the mood to meeting people, Liam wasn't sure if he will be able to have that many friends. Liam took out his cellphone and started looking up a little more information about his new home. He looked on one of the blogs about it and it read:

_Before Pleasantview, there was Sunset Valley. Founded by the Goth family, and built up by the Landgraabs to be a quiet, peaceful town. Then the Alto's arrival makes the town feels as if they need to choose sides._

Liam rolled his eyes and turned off his phone. He thought that it sounded like some cheesy reality show. His thoughts were interrupted by his easily excitable father.

"I'm so pumped son! Are you pumped?" he asked looking at his son. "Because I am." He added looking back at the road as his hazel eyes shined with enthusiasm. Liam's identical colored eyes blinked at his father.

"I guess." Was a reply from the teenager.

"Now Liam," his father started getting a little bit more serious than before. " I have a great feeling that you will get to like your new home. Don't feel discouraged. I know that the divorce has affected you. It's affected all of us. Just remember to keep faith okay?"

Liam gave his father a small smile. "Alright Dad. I'll try."

"That's the sprit! Now what should we do first? We can go to the Llama Memorial Stadium." His father enthused looking at the map to Sunset Valley. "Ooh! Or Central Park! It's the biggest lot in the town y'know!"

"Dad…"

"Liam we're here!"

Liam turned his head to see a large town over a mountainous hill. The first thing he noticed was the park. He saw a couple of residents just hanging around and talking to each other. He saw a movie theater, a fire station, and even a couple of mansions. The amazed teenager's father shot him a look saying 'I told you so'. They drove around the town for a better view and they saw a lot of people walking around. His father was right about the population. They finally pulled up to their starter home as his father literally jumped out of the car and opened his arms to and looked around.

"Here we are living in the house called Capitola A!" he introduced the lot before turning to his son. "What do you think?"

Liam began to speak in a pissed off tone. "You mean to tell me that you already bought a house!? When?"

Arnold thought to himself, trying to remember when he bought it. "Erm, about 2 years ago." He answered shrugging his shoulders.

"WHAT!?"

"Yeah, I was planning on moving here with you and your mother a long time ago, but then _she _had to be a total bitch." He replied rolling his eyes. "Arnold, clean up your messes. Arnold, pay the bills. Arnold, provide for our family." he mocked his ex-wife's voice then scoffed. "It's always something with her."

Liam glared at him as Arnold walked towards the truck. "Well son, you better pick your bedroom now because I'm looking for the biggest one!"

"I'm going to the park for some fresh air." Liam replied turning away from his Dad looking at the map of the town.

"Fine. Be back by 6!" his father reminded him while getting the luggage.

Liam headed towards the park and saw some of the residents walking around and talking to each other. Some people brought their pets and some kids brought their toys to play with. The other children were on the playground. Liam glanced over and saw a group of teenagers. The newcomer gulped and headed towards the swings where nobody else was. He just sat down and slightly swung back and forth feet not leaving the ground.

"_Why did we have to move here?_" he thought to himself, pushing his bangs out of his face. He looked around at the townsfolk having fun and greeting each other. _"I already don't like this place. Everyone knows each other and I…don't know anyone."_

Liam sighed and suddenly a shadow formed over him. He quickly looked up to see a teenager with dark medium length hair and dark colored eyes smirking down at him. Next to him, was a beautiful girl that looks about his age with long black hair and hazel eyes. And on the other side of him was a tall blonde guy that seemed to be about their age with blue eyes. Liam stared at them as the dark haired guy started speaking first.

"Are you a newbie?" spoke the almost expectant deep voice coming from the teenager.

Liam nodded his head as the girl hit the dark haired guy's arm.

"Of course he's new Mortimer. Way to make a first impression."

"Ow! Geez, get off of my back." Mortimer groaned as the girl reached her hand towards Liam.

"I'm Bella. This is Mortimer and Ethan. Welcome to Sunset Valley!" she smiled.

Liam thought that this girl was pleasantly sweet and great to talk to. It's easy to find out that she has the charismatic trait. The blonde guy, who he assumed was Ethan reached his hand out of a handshake.

"Ethan Bunch. It's nice to meet you."

Mortimer smirked and patted Liam's back. "Welcome to Sunset Valley. Where we have the ugliest the most idiotic townies." He commented pointing his thumb as a random couple dressed in really weird clothing. The husband had some sort of mullet wearing winter clothes in the summer, while the wife has pigtails and her clothing obviously doesn't match. Behind them was a girl with medium length hair looking slightly embarrassed. "Their daughter has such nice tits though." He added as Bella hit him in the arm again.

"Can you go for one day not staring at other girls?" she scolded as Mortimer rubbed his arm.

"Will you _stop _that?" he growled.

"I'll stop hitting you when you stop being a pervert!"

The bickering goes on as Ethan turned to Liam and rubbed the back of his head.

"Yeah…they argue a lot."

"Ha, I can tell." Liam replied as he glanced over at them as they still argued over nothing.

"Ah, I didn't catch your name…" Ethan reminded him as Liam apologized.

"Oh sorry. Um, I'm Liam. I moved here today."

"It's fine. Wow, only for today? Are you already trying to meet townies?" Ethan asked curiously.

"To be honest, I'm not quite in the mood to meet any." Liam confessed ad Ethan nodded in understanding.

"Yeah, it's hard being new around here. We will help you survive alright?"

"Okay." Liam nodded.

Mortimer interrupted their conversation by putting his arm around Liam. "Yeah, we'll help you out. On one condition though."

Liam glanced over at Bella and Ethan before answering Mortimer. Seeing if it's a bad idea or not. He noticed that they even didn't understood what he meant.

"What is it?"

"So tonight, I was thinking that we should…egg the Alto's mansion."

Liam looked at him like he was crazy. "Egging? A mansion? I can already tell how bad that idea sounds."

"I want to get my revenge."

"What do you even have against them?" Bella asked staring at him in a confused way.

"Oh they didn't do anything to me. In fact, they are actually pretty good friends with my family. I just needed an excuse to egg 'em." Mortimer snickered.

Liam automatically knew from the start that Mortimer was a rebellious teenager, but he didn't know that he would go as far as egging a mansion.

"Are you guys in?"

Ethan thought about it for a minute then finally stated his answer. "Eh. Why the hell not? Let's do this."

Bella shrugged her shoulders and smoothened out her dress. "I had nothing else better to do anyway. Besides, I don't really like the Altos."

"What about you new kid? You seem like you have a good arm." Mortimer remarked turning towards Liam.

Liam thought about how much trouble he would be in. Going to jail on the first night of moving into town is not a good sign at all. Then again, if they get away with it, he would gain new friends. If Bella doesn't like them then there must be something wrong with them. Liam nodded his head and noticed Mortimer's expression turned into a satisfied smirk.

"I'm in."


	2. New Friends

"This is going to be so awesome!" Mortimer snickered walking out of the store with a bunch of eggs.

Liam began to slowly have second thoughts. He didn't want to make his Dad upset or anything. As the gang started to load into Mortimer's car, they all looked at Liam expectantly.

"What's wrong Liam?" Bella asked as Mortimer and Dustin looked at them from outside of the car.

"I thought you were in fresh meat!" Mortimer called.

Liam scratched the back of his neck. "I don't know I mean," he stopped to look around. "What if we get caught?"

"If we do, we'll make sure that you don't get in trouble okay?" Dustin reassured as Liam groaned.

"That's no fair. I don't want you guys getting all of the heat." Liam replied shaking his head.

"Don't worry Liam." Bella said patting his arm. "We'll be fine. You are a newbie, which means you might get let off easily anyway."

"Besides, my parents gave up on different ways to ground me anyway." Mortimer added shrugging his shoulders. "We got your back fresh meat."

Liam thought about it for a second and smiled. "Thanks guys."

They all nodded and Liam hopped in the back with Bella as Mortimer drove off yelling into the air.

…

They finally reached the Alto household and Mortimer and Dustin grabbed two carts of eggs. They hid around their front bushes as Liam looked up at the huge mansion.

"This mansion is f*cking huge man." The new comer commented as Bella frowned at him.

"Liam! Language."

"Sorry." He apologized as they realized that the house lights were off.

"Now we attack gentleman…and Bella." Mortimer ordered while throwing an egg at the window.

The teenagers giggled and continued to throw eggs at the mansion. Liam had never felt so free. He hasn't done many rebellious things in his life, besides that one time when he and his best friend Kenny spiked the opposing football player's punch. They got in trouble for a long time but it was worth it seeing the jocks barf in front of the cheerleaders.

Liam was a preppy kid in his old school. He and the other rich or middle class kids would just hang out all of the time. They aren't snobby or mean like other rich kids, they would talk to everyone in the school but would mostly hang out together. Liam was known as chill. He would never see himself egging some stranger's house.

They continued until surprisingly the house was mostly covered in eggs. Their fun ended when they heard a voice.

"Hey! What's going on?"

"Crap! He gotta bail!" Dusting warned them as they all ran into the car.

Liam looked back and saw a girl emerging from the backyard with her puppy who was barking at them. Liam suddenly stopped running and then his mouth went agape. The girl caught up to him and folded her arms and began asking questions. Liam didn't hear her though. He was too busy marveling the fact that she shined in the moonlight so perfectly.

Her hazel eyes shimmering as her dark blonde hair cascaded down her shoulders.

"Excuse me? Who are you and what are you guys doing?" she began to squint her eyes to notice the faces.

"Liam! What are you doing? Let's go!" Mortimer yelled as Liam finally snapped out of it and ran towards the car.

"Mortimer?" the girl's voice asked in confusion as the Goth floored it.

While escaping, everyone turned at Liam who was staring into blank space.

"What were you thinking man?" Dustin yelled as Liam didn't answer his question. Instead he replied with something else unrelated.

"I have never seen another girl so beautiful in my entire life."

Bella began to laugh. "Uh oh. Looks like someone has a crush. "

"I do not." Liam lied looking back to check if he can still see her.

"Who Holly? Yeah, I guess she's hot." Mortimer replied as Liam's head snapped up.

"H-her name is Holly?"

"I thought you didn't have a crush on her." Bella sang playfully.

"I-I don't. I don't even know her." Liam responded a blush forming over his face.

"Well, she goes to our school." Dustin informed and then thinking about it. "Well it's the only school in Sunset Valley so…yeah she goes there."

Liam tried to hide the happiness in his face and just nodded looking out of the window. Mortimer noticed and looked back at him.

"Newbie's trying not to smile." He batted his eyelashes playfully and began to mock Holly's voice. "'Oh I'm Holly Alto and my parents are deranged sociopaths! I'm so in love with that new guy Liam! Don't ask me how I know his name because we are going to get married.'"

Dustin then joined in mocking Liam. "'And I'm Liam, the new pretty boy in town. I'm just looking for love on the down low. I love Holly so much even if we barely spoke 3 words to each other.'"

Everyone in the car except for Liam laughed. Liam rolled his eyes and chuckled. "C'mon guys knock it off."

They all still laughed, but they all ceased for Liam's sake. For the rest of the car ride, they decided to show Liam the town.

…

Liam walked on the porch waving goodbye to his new friends. As they drove off, Liam pulled out his keys and hummed to himself. Before he got to reach the door, his father flung it open.

"DO YOU HAVE ANY IDEA WHAT TIME IT IS YOUNG MAN?" Arnold boomed as Liam looked at his watch.

"6:02?"

"Exactly! I told you to be home at 6:00! Where the hell were you?"

"I was with friends." Liam answered truthfully as his neurotic father's expression changed.

"Friends? When did you mean friends? I thought you were 'prep material'." His Dad replied using air quotes at the end of his sentence.

Liam wasn't usually the one to make friends quick. He would usually scope some people out to see if they were worthy enough to hang out with him. It may sound mean, but Liam is very careful with whom he trusts.

Walking inside the house, his father kept asking questions excitedly about is day. Liam smiled, glad that his father was excitable and forgot how mad he was at Liam.

The prep walked in the kitchen and saw green spaghetti. Liam yelled in horror and pointed at the monstrosity at his plate.

"Ugh! Dad, what _is _that?!

"It's not supposed to look like that?" his father questioned looking at the cookbook upside down.

"No Dad. Learn how to cook please." Liam sighed grabbing cereal to his room and walking upstairs.

"Oh and be ready for tomorrow, you have school." His father called as Liam smiled.

…

After his 'dinner' and shower, Liam just watched TV for the rest of the night and then finally went to bed. He laid back on the pillow and thought about the sudden events that happened today.

"Well, this is an interesting first day."

He closed his eyes as imaged of Holly flashed within his dreams.


End file.
